


Boy in the Basement

by kohoutek



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Chains, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Serious Injuries, Sexual Slavery, Violence, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben. I want your mouth today."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Fill for this prompt at kyluxhardkinks: "Modern au - Hux is a serial killer. Ben wakes up as his newest prisoner, but Hux decides he cannot kill him yet. He’s just so beautiful. He makes a lovely sex slave before he kills him. He dies in his arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy in the Basement

The latest was an easy enough find. A lonely looking brat hanging around the bar, standing in such a coquettish manner, Hux was certain the boy was a whore, but the scowl on his face seemed to say otherwise. That was a relief, then. Hux didn’t usually go after prostitutes on principle; they seemed to have enough problems to deal with besides being hunted by the current serial killer keeping the city on its toes.

What had started as one kill after a particularly bad day at work had soon turned into something of an obsession for him. Now, he needed to see blood spilling out of boys’ throats in order to feel human again, to feel something other than the numbing madness of a man that was truly alone and felt too important to have any of the insects surrounding him in his company. He didn’t keep any of the boys in bodies of men he slaughtered, instead finishing them off in alleys and empty warehouses, and leaving the ravaged bodies for the police to gawk over in the morning.

But this one, this boy with soft pretty features and toned limbs, he had taken him home. Something about the way the brat’s pink lips fell apart as the drug he’d dosed him with worked through his system, or the way his dark eyes glazed over and rolled back in his head enraptured Hux. Enough for him to bundle the boy in his car and drive off, using roads he knew didn’t have cameras peeking out of building corners. 

Once they were home and the boy was safely tied up with zip wire around his ankles and wrists, Hux simply stood back and admired his find. The brat’s hair was thick and dark, and hung in curls around his broad shoulders. He was already thinking of how he’d pull on it whilst he fucked him. His body was toned, but not too muscular to cause Hux a problem, not when he would be standing over him with a knife; usually that was enough to still most people into vulnerable submission.

It was hours later when a furious yell with a hint of terror alerted him that his guest had awoken. Making his way to the basement with a knife in his hand, he simply stared at the boy as he shouted at him, struggling violently all the while. Unbelievably, the boy even looked pretty doing that. He’d have to keep him for longer than he’d first thought.

“You! You fuck! What is this? I don’t owe you any money, you didn’t give me anything.” The boy was running out of breath, his pale body heaving and his face reddened with exertion as his ankles remained tied to his wrists, keeping him in a forced kneeling position, all for Hux’s pleasure. There was no way of hiding that beautiful body in such a stance.

“If you’d let me speak,” He began, stepping closer, letting the knife in his hands hit the light for the boy to see. “I was going to kill you straight away, like I normally do with things like you.” The boy’s face scrunched then, even around the wetness in his eyes. “But you caught my attention. Your beauty, that is. I’m going to keep you, for a while. I think.” All the while, Hux’s face was impassive, voice cold even as the pupils in his pale eyes were dilated with want and need.

“Keep me…a-and, what does that entail?” The boy struggled to keep the fear out of his voice, his head held high in a parody of dignity as he was at the older man’s complete mercy. “It entails me using you. However I want.” The reply was quick, immediate, as though Hux had been mulling over it for hours while he waited for his new pet to wake up. Taking advantage of the boy’s outstretched neck, he held his knife to it, barely an inch away from the fragile flesh. “Now, give me your name. I want something to call you.”

“Ben. My name is Ben.”

—

Time meant very little in the basement. Some part of Ben thought that this was something of a cliche, a part of him that still clung to any normality he had left. Images of this happening in TV shows or movies flashed in his head every so often when he was left alone, left in chains that Hux had restrained him with after the first night, positioning him so he could access the victim’s body as much as he liked, but Ben could still feed himself but not move from his place against the wall. He wasn’t sure if he was better off alone or with Hux. The man didn’t see him as a person but an object, that was obvious enough. He barely spoke to him, only snarling his name while he raped his bruised and bloody body, or telling him when he’d be back once he was done with him.

The feeling of being split open and abused was familiar to him now, but still it felt like old wounds were re-opening every time he felt cold thin hands gripping his arms, and his captor forcing himself inside his ass, always dry but blood soon spilled to make the attack somewhat easier. He screamed and cursed and shook underneath Hux, but he never let the man see him cry. That was for after, when he was alone with his wounds and wishing he had never run away from a home that didn’t understand him but still gave him shelter and warmth.

“Ben. I want your mouth today." 

The command and the sound of the door slamming shut woke Ben up from a dream on what he didn’t know what his last day. He hadn’t used his voice in so long, his throat was sore from lack of use but at least it was wet; Hux had the decency to keep a constant water supply for him, bottles of water that became bottles to piss into once he’d drank the original contents. Water was on his left, piss was on his right. For such a clean man, Hux didn’t seem to mind the filthy state his boy was in, with blood and semen caked on him, particularly his thighs, making separating them a painful process after waking up from naps. He’d only been washed a few times in his stay, with a pressure hose when Hux finally thought his pet was too disgusting to even touch.

Ben knelt to attention, baring enough scars from when he hadn’t done precisely as Hux wanted as soon as he wanted it. He’d always been an unruly boy, slow to submit to authority, but rape and injury were enough to quell his rebellions. He opened his mouth as the man approached, looking up at the cold green eyes that had become his world.

There wasn’t many niceties about the act; Hux shoved himself between Ben’s soft lips as soon as he had unzipped his fly, and soon enough he was gripping those dark curls, even if they were limp now with improper care. Ben didn’t bother trying to please his captor; there was no positive reinforcement for pretending to enjoy what Hux did to him, his treatment would always be the same. Instead the man aligned his hips with Ben’s head and pulsed into his mouth in irregular pushes, gritting his teeth as the boy choked around the thick length of his dick, while he stared down at those watery hazel eyes. He came with a sigh, only pulling slightly out of Ben’s mouth so he could see his cum dribbling between his pink lips.

Staring down at the pathetic sight of a boy so thoroughly broken and used, he made a decision. With a sigh, he zipped himself back up and made his way to a unit where he kept his instruments of control and torture. He picked up a knife, the same one he’d shown to Ben on the first night, and returned to stand before his boy. Ben looked on, only beginning to shake his head and tremble after a moment to recognise what was going to happen. He didn’t know why he hesitated; he didn’t want to live like this anymore and he’d made sure his parents couldn’t find him when he ran away from home.

Hux sighed again, seeming almost remorseful as he knelt down before the boy, gripping his shoulder. He shushed Ben as his thumb stroked a circle into his blemished mottled skin. By the time he was close enough for the knife to be at Ben’s throat, he had his arm around the boy, who was breathing in such heavy dry sobs, Hux was sure he’d throw up before long. "Look at me.” Sure enough, Ben obeyed, one last time. He tore the knife across his throat quickly, quick enough for Ben to look shocked for just a moment, still staring into his killer’s eyes, until they dimmed and went cold, as blood still leaked out of his body. Hux simply held him for a while, before doing something he never would have done while Ben was alive. He kissed him, softly on his bloodsplattered mouth, feeling it go from warm to cold under his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at transmankyloren.tumblr.com for chat or roleplaying or anything really!


End file.
